Shonen Jump VS. Capcom Movesets
Shonen Jump Yusuke Urameshi *Special Moves **Rei Gun: QCF + Punch - Yusuke points his finger like a gun, and proceeds to fire off Spirit Energy. Can be charged. Can be used in the air. Punch buttons aim Yusuke's trajectory. Tapping another Punch button rapidly speeds up the charging for Rei Gun's projectile, and tapping before Yusuke can fire can add more charge to the shot. Rei Gun's projectile repeatedly hits for damage the more it is charged. **Rei Gun Rensha: After first Rei Gun, QCF + Punch **Oni Skullcrusher: HCB + Kick - Yusuke grabs the opponent and drops a mighty headbutt to their forehead. Grab move, and deals a lot of stun. **Shotgun: B, F + Punch - Yusuke reels up, before sending a rapid barrage of Spirit Energy in a forward trajectory. Tapping allows more hits and projectiles. *Super Moves **Chou Rei Gun: QCF, QCF + Punch - Yusuke points his finger for the Rei Gun, but manifests a huge sphere of Spirit Energy before launching it off. **Rei Kou Dan: QCB, HCF + Punch - Yusuke charges his right fist, and crouches in a readying stance, before throwing a punch that sends an instantaneous Yusuke height blast of energy at the opponent. Should the player hold down the button which activated Rei Kou Dan, Yusuke charges the blow and can delay the attack, while holding up or down can let Yusuke aim it high or low. Deals greater damage if the opponent is close to Yusuke. **Seikouki Kenshin Himura *Special Moves **Ryu Shou Sen: DP + Punch - Kenshin flies into the air, positioning his blade edge first as he rises. Anti Air. Can chain into Ryu Tsui Sen. **Ryu Tsui Sen: DP + Kick - Leaping into the air, Kenshin drops down, landing a heavy sword blow. Can be performed in the air by jumping, seeing him drop at the player's command. Can chain into Ryu Shou Sen. Bounces opponent with knockdown. **Ryu Kan Sen: HCB + Kick - Kenshin spins, allowing him to evade projectiles and attacks, before retaliating with a strike at the back of the opponent. **Ryu Kan Sen - Tsumuji: HCF + K - Kenshin readies to leap and dashes forward, before spinning himself in motion to attack charging ahead with his sword. The dash ahead ignores projectiles and attacks, but Kenshin is vulnerable upon start up. Depending on the strength of the attack, upon the impact of the attack, the opponent either is hit normally with slight interruption/delay, crumples/staggers, or is knocked back. ***Ryu Kan Sen - Kogarashi: Kenshin, in flight, then spins to perform a simple spinning slash. ***Ryu Kan Sen - Arashi: Kenshin somersaults, flipping with sword in hand. **Ryu So Sen: RDP + Punch - Kenshin draws back, before unleashing a rapid series of blows at the opponent. Can aim at different ranges. **Do Ryu Sen: QCF + Kick - Kenshin drives his sword into the ground and swings upwards, sending a spread of earth towards the opponent. **Battojutsu Mode: PPP - Kenshin sheathes his sword. Places Kenshin in a different mode of mobility, increasing his attack's execution speed and strength but increases difficulty of combo performance. If he is finished using an attack without Ryu Mei Sen during this mode, he will return to normal stance. ***Sou Ryu Sen: QCF + Punch during Battojutsu Mode - Kenshin draws a blow from his sword. If his attack makes contact or is blocked, tapping its respective attack button has Kenshin follow up with striking with his sheath. ***Sou Ryu Sen - Ikazuchi: QCB + Punch during Battojutsu Mode - Kenshin instead swings his sword fully sheathed. If blocked, Kenshin then truly draws his sword, attacking them while the opponent is open. Less damage if it hits, but if countered, deals greater damage. If the attack is not countered, Kenshin will remain in Battojutsu Mode. ***Ryu Mei Sen: Upon the last frames of a sword based attack during Battojutsu Mode, 360F + Punch - Kenshin fluidly uses his Shinsoku to immediately return his sword back to its sheath fully; as a result of the great speed, the maneuver creates a miniature sonic boom, staggering/crumpling the opponent. Returns Kenshin back to Battojutsu Mode immediately when this is used. *Super Moves **Ka Ryu Sen: In the air, QCBx2 + Punch - Airborne, Kenshin sheathes his sword, and immediately drops down, spinning rapidly as he descends. Upon the press of an attack button, Kenshin uses the acceleration of his free fall to enhance his drawing strike that creates a horizontal blast of vacuum wind. **Kuzuryusen - Doryu - Kairyu - Enryu: HCFx2 + Punch - Kenshin flies forward, dashing ahead with his sword; depending on the version used, Kenshin will dash forward in a different trajectory, either diagonally down (Doryu), diagonally up (Enryu), or straight ahead, either standing (Kairyu) or crouching (Doryu). If he makes contact with the opponent, Kenshin uses his Shinsoku to deliver nine instantaneous hits to the opponent. Cannot be blocked upon contact, but deals more damage depending on the opponent's position (ie in air, crouching) and the version of Kuzuryusen used; Doryu is best against crouching opponents, Kairyu is best against standing opponents, and Enryu is best against airborne opponents. **Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki: HCBx 2 + Punch - Upon activation, Kenshin immediately draws back into Battojutsu Mode and encroaches a stance, while he remains in a state for a set period of time. If he attacks during this state, Kenshin then draws an incredibly strong sword blow that surpasses Shinsoku. If Kenshin attacks immediately before an opponent's attack lands, he will engage the split second moment it is delivered and instantly delivers a heavy counter blow. **Shin Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Lvl. 3): During the moment before Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki lands, 720F + Punch + MAX - During the moment the former Hirameki lands, Kenshin summons all of his strength to push Beyond Godlike Speed to his limits. As the result of the Hirameki's power, the resultant strike creates a powerful vacuum, overwhelming and subduing the opponent in place. As they are helpless, Kenshin spins, and returns with a strike that succeeds his former attack. If the opponent has blocked the first Hirameki, this attack can be used as a counter. Hitokiri Battosai Kenshiro *Special Moves **Hokuto Jaraikou: QCF + Punch - Kenshiro rushes forward with a dashing punch. **Hokuto Ujo Moshoha: DP + Punch - Kenshiro throws an uppercut, before throwing out a rapid upwards barrage of punches that ends with another strong uppercut. Rate of the rapid punches can be controlled. Strength of the punch for the finish can send Kenshiro into the air. **Seieiko: HCB + Punch - Kenshiro throws out a quick punch, aimed at the Ryugan vital point on the body. Should it hit, the opponent will take increased damage and will take chip damage when blocking. **Kanzan Ryouzan Ha: QCB + Punch - Kenshiro swings his arms back to deliver a powerful chop. As his hand hits the floor, a short ranged energy wave emanates as the result of the attack. **Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken: Tap Punch - Kenshiro throws out rapid punches in front of him. **Hokuto Juuha Zan: In the air, QCB + Kick - Kenshiro aims a rapid barrage of kicks, before finishing with a pivot charging thrust of the hand. **Hokuto Ryugekiko: RDP + Kick - Kenshiro engages in a stance with his hands open in a forward motion. Should he be attacked physically, Kenshiro will counter back with a fierce kick. Should he make contact with a projectile, Kenshiro will reflect it back. ***Hokuto Shoryukyaku: DP + Kick - Kenshiro will aim for an upward side kick, before following up with two more additional fierce aimed kicks. Knocks opponent into the air. ***Hokuto Kossaizan: HCF + Kick - Kenshiro jumps into a flying thrust kick. Tapping Kick will allow Kenshiro to attack with more kicks before he launches himself in the attack. *Super Moves **Hokuto Senjukai Ken: QCFx3 + Punch - Kenshiro throws out a rapid fast barrage of a thousand punches. **Hokuto Zankai Ken: HCBx2 + Punch - Before the opponent, Kenshiro readies his hands, before jamming his thumbs into the sides of their body. As the opponent remains stunned, Kenshiro utters his trademark phrase before they begin to feel the harrowing effects of the attack. Grab attack. Can also be done in air. **Tenha Kassatsu: QCB, HCF + Punch - Readying a mass of Touki in his hands, Kenshiro throws it fiercely out, penetrating the opponent in the fashion of the Hokuto constellation. Can be performed in the air, where Kenshiro aims downwards and the Touki he sends erupts into geysers of energy on the ground. **Touki Ranso: QCF, HCB + Punch - Kenshiro waves his hands before him and engages into the Tenha no Kamae stance, while his Touki wildly whorls strongly in front of him. Damages opponents if they are in front of him, but is purposed as a defensive attack. Negates all projectile attacks, even Supers. ***Hokuto Tenkaisen Retsusho - During Touki Ranso, HCB, HCF + Punch + MAX - Kenshiro immediately breaks out powerful punches that send out Touki forward. For the finishing touch, Kenshiro then readies a mighty blast of Touki that explodes. **Musou Tensei (Lvl. 3): LP LP F HP HK - Kenshiro instantaneously dives deep into his heart, before his being attunes with the concept of nothingness. During this state, Kenshiro gains the ability to instantaneously vanish before the contact of an opponent's attack. Raoh *Special Moves **Hokuto Goshoha: Raoh lunges forward with his palm striking forward that sends a powerful wave of Touki ahead. **Hokuto Meiretsu Ken: Raoh throws his fists in a heavy and fast barrage. Upon pressing Kick, Raoh can end Meiretsu Ken with a launching kick, a forward kick, or a powerful kick that cuts an energy wave on the ground. **Hokuto Tenshou Raigeki: Raoh readies his fist in a chopping motion and sends it crashing down on the opponent. Can be charged, can break guards. *Super Moves **Hokuto Shiten Rai: **Shichisei Tenshi: **Shinkesshu **Hokuto Goten Shou: Raoh stands in place and raises his fist to the sky, as his Touki flares up around him into the air. **Musou Insatsu **Tenshou Honretsu: Raoh waves his hands in front of him, creating an illusion of unpredictability. At the player's discretion, Raoh then sends a large powerful blast of ki forward in any trajectory. Son Goku *Special Moves **Kamehameha: QCF + Punch - Goku performs his signature attack by firing a large beam from his hands that crosses the entire screen almost instantly. This can be angled upwards while on the ground by simply pressing up on the control stick. It can also be angled down while in the air by pressing down on the control stick. **Rapid Kick Rush: DB + Kick - Goku moves forward and upwards with a flurry of kicks to attack the opponent in-front of him into the air. Tapping the another Punch button causes a wall bounce for a combo extension. **Dragon Flash Fist: DP + Punch - Goku flies forward and strikes the opponent with an overhead punch. Tapping the another Punch button allows him to teleport towards the opponent before performing the punch. **Instant Transmission: DP + Kick - Goku places his fingers on his forehead and then suddenly vanishes from sight and then reappears somewhere near the opponent by teleporting. **Flight: QCB + Punch + Kick - Goku is able to fly in the air for a short period of time. He can still attack the opponent while doing so. *Super Moves **Super Kamehameha: QCF + Attack X3 - Goku brings his palms together and gathers up ki energy while saying "Ka...me...ha...me..." and then shouts out "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he thrusts both palms forward to unleash a larger beam, which does more damage. Can also be angled upwards on the ground/down in the air and be done in the air as well. **Instant Transmission Kamehameha: QCB + Attack X3 - Goku charges up ki energy and before he fires a beam, he suddenly teleports behind the opponent and then fires it upwards at a 45* angle. If done in the air, he will teleport to the ground behind the opponent. ** Super Saiyan: Down-Down-Attack X3 - Goku yells out as he gathers power and a yellow aura outlines his body, then in a flash of light, Goku appears now in his Super Saiyan form. While he is like this; his stats such as speed, strength and endurance have been massively increased and has advanced super armor. Goku will stay like this for 12 seconds. **Spirit Bomb: DP + Attack X3 - Goku says "Everyone, let's end this together!", and then teleports behind the opponent, attacking them with his elbow. If that connects, Goku shouts out "Everyone! Send me your energy!" as he flies into the sky with his arms raised, gathering up energy to create a giant sphere of energy known as the "Spirit Bomb" and then says "Got it! Go!", and then throws it onto the opponent which creates multiple hits and damage to them before exploding for more damage. Category:Special Moves Category:Shonen Jump Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Movesets Category:Video Games Category:Games